And Justice For All
by Jack and Jericho's
Summary: In a world ruled by fear and dominated by tyranny, two men shall come of age, both possessed of great power but opposed in how to use it. Their clash shall be the stuff of legends, the Man of Steel vs. Lelouch of the Rebellion. Code Geass/DCU Fusion.


**And Justice For All**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or the DCU. The former is owned by (remember to insert here) and the latter is owned by the company of the same name, DC Comics. Superman is owned by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. **

**Author's Note: This is my first go at a Code Geass fanfiction, I want honest critiques. This is a fusion between one of my favourite anime and my favourite comic book universe. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Kansas, Britannia 1987_

The heavens cried that night. A multitude of blazing stones rocketed across the night sky, illuminating the dark with otherworldly and terrifying fire. From the strange vastness of the cosmos they came, meteors on a pilgrimage through unknown space, passing stars and planets adorning the fabric of the universe like sparkling Christmas ornaments to reach the end of their trek in a single solar system orbiting a single large sun. A blue jewel marked the end of the journey.

In the country heartland of Kansas State, a little town called Smallville found itself ravaged by the incoming meteor shower. The meteors impacted the Earth mercilessly. The rocks, as they plummeted downwards and crashed, reverberated like fierce and angry thunderstorms. Storms of dust and fire engulfed the area. A mother screamed as her child disappeared in the dust cloud. An old man had a heart attack when he attempted to lead his terrified family into a bunker and fell back into the horrible storm outside. The surviving relatives never saw him alive again.

No one could have prepared for the oncoming onslaught. What were once luscious farmlands were enormous craters. Small shops and houses vanished in the thunderous flare. Cars were blasted on the spot and reduced to metal, burning skeletal tombs.

It was a nightmare, and it would take years for the people to wake up from it. Men, women, and children lost family, loved ones and friends. No amount of money could repair a collective of broken hearts.

The damage was done. Even with government assistance, the life of Smallville would have to be rebuilt from scratch and the good people would have to find a way to move on with their lives, somehow. Around the world, even anti-Britannian countries offered their condolences and dearest, sincerest sympathies. They also wished the meteors eradicated the Royal Family, thereby ridding the world of a totalitarian fascist dictatorship and ushering in an age of peace and prosperity amongst all mankind – not that they'd admit publically, of course –.

What good could have come out of this monumental disaster? The cynical would cheekily point out the catastrophe made Smallville a popular tourist attraction years after that fateful night. Meteor fragments and craters provided the town a source of economic income. Tourists were told to visit self-proclaimed "meteor veterans," where they would spend an hour or so listening to dramatic retellings of the cataclysm. There was even a motion picture dramatization – one of the many in the critically panned "disaster film" genre – in '96. Needless to say, it wasn't well received, especially by most of Smallville.

Other than serving as an endless cesspool of money, what good could have come out of this tragedy?

Nobody saw the ship that day. No one knew that the meteors were simply following a small alien rocket to Earth. Not a soul saw it crash alongside one of Smallville's backroads. Save a charming middle aged couple who had been driving by when it happened. By some divine miracle, they had survived. At the very worse, their car was simply turned over and they were a tad bruised and cut, but fine and alive.

When they managed to free themselves from the confines of the junk that used to be the family car, they made their way – led by a bizarre feeling of curiosity – to the crash site of the rocket ship. The ship looked somewhat like a rocket, only made out of charcoal gray metal. There was a small compartment that might have hosted some form of life or at least some memento of its origins, but as completely enclosed as the ship was, neither was certain of that exactly. If the man had to surmise the shape, it looked almost like an elongated saucer with a bowling ball just off center.

The compartment slid open. The couple stepped back, fearing some tentacled eldritch abomination, but when they heard the innocent light snoring that only a small child could do, they found the bravery within themselves to take a look inside the craft… and found exactly that. A baby boy with black hair, covered in a red and blue blanket with a yellow stylized "S." He slumbered peacefully, completely unaware of the carnage the meteors had inflicted upon the world.

The couple was touched by the child's innocence, and knew they couldn't leave him there for the Britannian army to find, fearing the worst of possibilities. They had to keep this miracle safe and hidden from the world.

A few days later, the couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent, had adopted a healthy baby boy. He was named Clark.

What good had come from the meteors' trek? More than anybody could have known at the time. A blue jewel marked the end of a journey. The adoption of a boy from who-knows-where would prove to be the beginning of something much more.

* * *

_Japan/"Area 11" 2010_

The Holy Empire of Britannia invaded Japan. The small island nation had no chance against Britannia, which was the world's last remaining superpower. Despite its lack of natural resources, Japan had adopted a stance of nationalistic isolation.

In order to take the mainland, the Britannian forces mobilized the first of the Knightmare Frames; a new kind of humanoid powered armor. Their abilities exceeded expectations, and the Japanese defenses fell one after another before their awesome might. Some might say the war was over before it had even begun.

Japan became a territory of the Empire and was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and even its name. Area 11 designation was the new name given to the defeated country.

In the tarnished remains of a small Japanese town, an angry young boy clenched his fists and swore, with his friend Suzaku as his witness, he would crush Britannia.

His name is Lelouch.

* * *

**I would like to thank my friend Rider Paladin for his aide in bringing this story to life. I hope you, the readers, will very much enjoy it. This is essentially a rewrite of the Code Geass saga with a DCU twist. Expect many changes. Have a pleasant evening. **

**Jack, of **_**Jack & Jericho's.**_


End file.
